officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Olimar90/Moosetakon
Moosetakon is a Naturally Borned Geeman. He is the Sane and Wisest Being Who Comes from the Universe called the Ungulate Universe. He Only Appeared in the Comics Based on Weegee Chronicles. He is also known as, "Moose Weegee". =Location= He is located somewhere in the Ungulate Universe. =Character= Moosetakon is a Neutral Character. He Was Born with Two Fingers. His Name is Based off from the Word, "Moose". He wears a yellow Shirt, Reddish Brown Robe, Purple hackles, and a Purple Bombers Hat with Antlers and the Letter "M" on it. and Red Shoes. He's the Emporer of his own Universe. =Personality= Moosetakon has a Grumpy Personality, But He is very Wise and Very Stable Unless the Universe is under attack, He is Serious. Not to Mention, He knows what Others were Sceming about. He is Much harder to Fool. He is a Herbivore, and He does only eat Herbs. He dislikes Hostility and Insanity and Destruction. He can be very resentful towards those who were resentful There are Some People He had Good Relationship and Poor Relationship with. However, He Does Have the Best Relationship With Olimarsupial (They were Best Friends), Because Olimarsupial is very respectful towards him and They get along very Easily, Even If Olimarsupial is Younger Than Moosetakon, He is Meek enough to Show Respect to him. =Backstory= Long Ago, Moosetakon was the Scientist and Was a Good Friend to Hyenion. Together They Made inventions, Until One day, When Moosetakon is taking the Vacation, Hyenion sneaked into the Lab Without further Notice. He decided to Corrupt the invention to make a Weegee Gun, To Weegeefy Everyone. Little did Hyenion know, Moosetakon Can Sense What Hyenion is Doing Despite taking the Vacation. 7 Weeks Later, When Moosetakon got Home, He was Shocked and Furious for What has Hyenion has Done. Hyenion tried Making the Excuse for the incident, But Moosetakon is No Fool. He and Hyenion Started the Fight. Hyenion Tried to Punch him in the Eye for not falling for a Trick, But Missed. Moosetakon Headbutted Hyenion, And It's Super Effective. Hyenion Hesitated, And Begged for Forgiveness, And Moosetakon did Forgave him, But Only with a Warning. Yet, Despite Many Warnings, Hyenion ran Away, Laughing, and rejoice as He swindled Moosetakon, Not Knowing that Moosetakon Was Wary of what He is doing. Moosetakon, Grumpy what Hyenion is doing is wrong, He was Patient enough to see What has Happened. Many Experimention Later... Moosetakon arrived at the Hyena Universe and at the Planet Hyenia-698, He has saw the Innocent children being Tortured, Much to his Devastation. He did Warn Hyenion, But Hyenion is Disobediant. However, He saw the Two Strongest Children named Olimarsupial and Tasmanion (Tasmanion is Part Herbivore Part Carnivore, Makes him an Omnivore), He sees Great Potential within them. But He sees Greater Potential Within Olimarsupial, Since He is Strong Enough to Defeat Hyenion With Kindness. As Hyenion Arrived and Escaped from the Lab Which was Destroyed earlier, Moosetakon Confronted Hyenion Once again for his Disobediance. Hyenion Made an Excuse again, But Moosetakon is too- Strong-willed to fall for it. So, He decided to Teach Hyenion a Lesson. During the Fight, Moosetakon got Punched in the Left Eye, But Moosetakon Won the Fight. He Punished Hyenion by Kicking him out. This is Why Hyenion Rebelled. This is where He met Olimarsupial and Tasmanion Since They were Orphans. He is Compassionate enough to take Them back to the rightful Universe. After He Restored the Kidnapped Children to the Rightful Place, Hyenion has Not been seen ever Since, He Met Squirrelleo, But They do not Get Along with Each other Very Well. Although Squirrelleo is a Nutty one, While Moosetakon is the Sane One. =Ability= Mind Reading: He does have the Ability to Read Other People's Mind Sensing: Since Moosetakon is Smart, He has the Ability to Sense Someone who is Approaching. Headbutt: 'He does have the Ability to Headbutt an enemy.' =Relationship= =Olimarsupial= Olimarsupial is Moosetakon's Best Friend and Apprentice. No Matter How old or Young they were compare to each other, They are Still Best Friends, and They are Easier to get along With. Olimarsupial is very Respectful Towards Moosetakon. =Squirrelleo= He and Squirrelleo Hated Each other. They do not get along with each other very Well, Although They Do Bicker a lot. =Hyenion= They used to be Best Friends, But Despite Taken a Vacation, Moosetakon is Aware of Hyenion's Schemes. He did get punched in the eyes by Hyenion during the Fight, But Moosetakon Successfully Defeated him and Banished him as Punishment. =Trivia= *Moosetakon is a Name based off from the Word, "Moose". *Moosetakon is a Herbivore. He is a Being Who Spares, Not a Being Who Kills. *Moosetakon Hated Violence, But If Violence never Stops, He is forced to Fight Back anyway. *Moosetakon is The Smartest Being in the Ungulate Universe, But He can Be very Grumpy when Someone do something Stupid or Disrespectful. *Hyenion punched Moosetakon in the Left Eye During the Fight. *Moosetakon is the Emporer of All Herbivores. *Moosetakon Only Appears in the Comics Based on Weegee Chronicles. Category:Blog posts